This application requests funds to install outdoor runs on existing indoor chimpanzee facilities, which will expand the square footage now available. It will also provide an improved environment and increase the animal capacity of the existing facilities. In addition, funds are being requested to replace existing chimpanzee cages that do not meet the requirements of the Animal Welfare Act or the PHS Guide for the care and use of Laboratory animals.